


My Sunshine and My Desert Flower

by Marshmarlowe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, PTSD, Trauma, shutting down, some mention of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmarlowe/pseuds/Marshmarlowe
Summary: Diego and Kevin have feelings for each other but neither one knows it. Diego only wants to protect Kevin, but they'd both be in danger if anyone found out about their relationship. Diego is overprotective but he tries.





	1. Chapter 1

Diego pressed the intercom button in his office, “Kevin Free, to my office.” He straightened his yellow tie for the sixth time. He fiddled with favorite his handgun as he always did when he was nervous, which wasn’t often. His heart pounded in his ears and he checked the pill case sitting on his desk. Had he forgotten one of his meds? Why else would his heart be racing like this?

   “Hey, Boss!” chirped Kevin as he skipped into Diego’s office with that cute smile on his face, “What’s up?”

   Diego faltered and rose too quickly, banging his knee on the desk. “Um, Kevin!” Kevin grinned and bounced lightly on his feet, a few strands of blond hair falling into his face. “I mean... Mr. Free. I need you to uh, read this message on the radio. It's very important.” Diego felt his face grow hot as he stumbled over his words and hurriedly slid the paper over to Kevin.

   “Sure thing, Boss! Anything else?” Kevin stepped closer to the desk to pick up the document and Diego could almost smell his cologne.

   Diego rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking into Kevin’s dark eyes, “One more thing, Mr. Free. Um, you can, uh, you can call me...” Diego mumbled the rest of his sentence and trailed off.

   “What was that, Boss?” Kevin leaned in closer to hear him. He smelled sweet and only slightly of blood. 

   “Diego,” He blurted out, “You can call me Diego.” Kevin’s face lit up, and Diego couldn’t look away. Kevin’s genuine smile was so much more adorable than his usual forced one.

   “Only if you call me Kevin instead of Mr. Free.” 

   “Deal,” said Diego trying to hide his smile.

   “See ya, Diego!” sang Kevin as he pranced out of the office, paper in hand.

   “Bye, Kevin.” murmured Diego. He walked over to close the door after him and caught himself staring at Kevin walking away. Slamming the door, Diego walked over to his chair and buried his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? He could have told Patricia to give Kevin that memo, or any one of the many Strex interns and employees. But he had called Kevin down to see him in his private office, alone. It was unprofessional for his employee to call him by his first name, but hearing Kevin say his name felt so right. Had Kevin winked when he told Diego to call him by his first name? He could have sworn the third eye had winked at him... Diego ran a hand through his perfect hair and looked at himself in the reflection of his computer screen. He was smiling, Kevin’s true smile was infectious and Diego couldn’t forget how bright and happy he had looked. How handsome too.

The radio on his desk crackled into life and Kevin’s familiar voice once again filled Diego’s bland office.

“Welcome to Desert Bluffs! It’s a beautiful day, listeners and first things first, I have an important message for all of you from my wonderful boss here at Strexcorp, Diego.” Diego froze and all of Kevin’s next words were lost on him. Wonderful. Kevin thought he was wonderful. Diego listened to the rest of the broadcast in a haze, his mind echoing with Kevin’s gentle and beautiful voice. Wonderful.

Diego couldn’t shake Kevin from his mind all day. He worked mechanically, not taking as much enjoyment as he usually did in tormenting Patricia. He kept thinking about his smile, his voice, his…

No, Diego had to focus on his work. Productivity was everything, and he couldn’t be productive when his mind was on something else. On someone else.

Diego groaned and slammed his laptop shut. He needed a drink to distract him. The coffee in the break room tasted like dirt, but even dirt goes down better with whiskey. Popping several joints as he rose and stretched, he made his way to the break room. The dull yellow walls were decorated with one framed picture of Kevin labeled “Employee of the Month.” This photo had been used every month since Kevin first started working for Strex. No amount of makeup could have hidden the bruises or the eyes swollen shut from beatings. Or that torturous smile. The higher-ups said it was ‘motivating’ to the people of Desert Bluffs, but Diego never looked at this photo if he could avoid it. He glared at the mouthful of coffee left in the pot, probably by Patricia, and began to make fresh.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin buried his face in his gloved hands and let out a muffled scream. He was so awkward in front of Diego! He couldn't actually think of anything he did wrong, but he was sure he somehow screwed everything up. What chance did he possibly have with someone like him? He was his employee anyway, that was probably taboo or something. Most things Kevin enjoyed seemed to be taboo in Desert Bluffs nowadays. Especially freedom. That was outright banned. He could barely remember what it was like to be free. But he could remember Diego's sweet face and that was almost good enough. For now. 

Kevin's mood was constantly monitored, but at least his thoughts were mostly unobserved. He could daydream about his two loves, escape and Diego, without worrying about the higher-ups finding out. It was awkward having someone you wish could be your significant other as your superior officer. Kevin often dreamed of making Diego his SO instead of his SO. At least reporting to Diego meant he could see him often. And it seemed more often than some of his coworkers. Patricia said she was never called to Diego's office. But no one really wanted to see Patricia if they could avoid her.

Kevin straightened his tie and brushed some stray teeth off of his desk. His microphone was asleep, and his soundboard devoid of lights. The show was over for the day, and Kevin had an entire five minutes of a break before he had to return to work. Five whole minutes to daydream... 

A loud monotonous beeping set off in his ear, signaling his unconditional return to productivity. 

Kevin rose from his chair and decided a good productive activity to satiate Strex at the moment, would be cleaning his office. He surveyed his small domain. Pools of clotting blood slowly soaking into the once yellow floor. Brown stains barely visible on the dark wallpaper. He made a mental note to repaint it the familiar crimson he so adored. He set to work with a smile on his face, fear in his eyes, and a tune on his lips. The Strexcorp theme song played on repeat in his mind and often the only way to gain any reprieve from the ceaseless cacophony was to vocalize it. 

He knew the lyrics by heart, and absentmindedly ran a hand over the words scarred into his flesh on the left side of his chest. His yellow dress shirt and black pants kept the scars from view, but he knew they were there. He always knew.

Grabbing a bucket and disposable gloves, he began to dispose of the matted hair, entrails, and shattered bones scattered around the room. The plastic gloves fit awkwardly over his black leather ones, but the plastic ones were clear. He couldn't take off his gloves. Then he would have to look at them. He gathered the bones in a pile to reorganize after the rest of the mess was cleaned up. He had to remember to put the bones in their places for proper feng shui later. Kevin fetched a mop from the supply closet and began to mop up the puddles of blood. 

Strex wanted employee spaces to be clean and organized for proper productivity. Kevin was a slight deviant in his decorating preferences, but Strex tolerated his blood fascination with only minor punishment. He was ordered to restore his workspace to pristine condition at least once a month in accordance with the Strex handbook, but it was never long before he engaged in his 'hobbies' again. Strex provided him with implements for his hobbies. It was encouraged that he kept them sharp for use. Kevin never had to be told to take care of his tools. He overused them. Not always on the intended target that Strex had assigned. Unfortunately, he often used them on a certain model employee.

Kevin began to clean his knives, he had used them less since meeting Diego. Lately, his mind had been wandering to that handsome face instead of to his old damaging habits. He had found a new obsession. An undeniably healthier obsession, even if he didn't believe Diego returned his affections. Kevin hoped Diego might be sent to inspect the cleanliness of his office instead of Santiago. Kevin polished his favorite knife and set it neatly next to the others on the shelf. He sighed and decided a boost might be needed to continue this drab work.

He turned his back on the room and went down the hall to what Strexcorp tried to call a break room. It was less of a break room and more of a 'We'll break your bones if you stay in here for too long' room. The only furnishings in it were a coffee maker, a fridge, and a few cabinets. And of course. The photo. Kevin loathed it with all his being. It represented everything he had been put through. Everything they had done to him. It made him sick to look at it. Few people acknowledged its existence except for the highest higher-ups who enjoyed reopening old wounds. A jolt ran through his body when he entered the small room to see his perfect Diego clutching the frame in both hands, knuckles white.

Kevin stood motionless in the doorway. Diego's back to him, his muscles showing through his thin black collared shirt. It wasn't until Kevin noticed Diego straining and struggling that he realized that he was attempting to tear the photo from its moorings on the wall.

"What?" stuttered Kevin in a small voice. Diego whirled around with a mixture of shock and guilt on his face.

"Kevin! I didn't hear you come in..." He stopped when he saw the tears forming in Kevin's bright eyes. "I'm sorry. I just... I hate it. I hate it so much, I wanted for so long- I wanted to tear it down." He moved slowly towards Kevin, extending a hand in what he hoped was a comforting motion.

"Why?" whispered Kevin. His voice was low and raspy. His third eye blinked rapidly.

Diego stood at a loss for words. He couldn’t find the words to explain his loathing for the photo. The sight of Kevin so damaged, inside and out, made something stir within him. He wanted to watch the people who hurt Kevin suffer. He wanted to punish anyone who ever dared lay a hand Kevin in that way.

Kevin looked up into Diego’s kind brown eyes and then at the Strex logo emblazoned on his jacket. And then he made eye contact with the godforsaken thing. His own eyes staring back at him from a time when suffering was all he knew. He felt the pain of every blow again. Every beating, cut, electric shock, and forcefully administered drug that made his blood burn and boil and made his mind fall farther and farther away from sanity.

Tears were forming in his three eyes and he was now miles and years away from the kitchen where he stood with Diego. His vision went black and was replaced with the place where it all began. He was back there again.

Locked secret doors. Whispers behind backs. Shouts down hallways. Black walls. Cold steel. Chained down. Darkness. Needles. Blood. Panic. 

Panic. 

**Panic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diego saw those black eyes glaze over and become dull. He knew Kevin could no longer see him.

“Kevin…” Diego placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder, trying to comfort him, to ground him back in reality, but instead, Kevin flinched violently.

“NO!” He screamed and stumbled back as he reflexively raised his arms to protect himself. Diego could hear heavy footfalls pounding down a distant hallway and muffled shouts growing nearer.

He helplessly tried to reassure him. “Kevin, hey Kev. It's me. It's Diego, you're safe. Kev, you're safe.” Kevin only sobbed in reply, reliving his past in which his torturers would tell him any lie that might make him hope for a moment only so they could dash those hopes and break his spirit.

Kevin's crying was beginning to lessen as flowing tears replaced the audible sobs. But the damage had already been done, strex employees and security guards were running towards the break room to find the cause of the outcry and most likely punish whoever interrupted productivity. Unhappiness was a sign that everything was not as perfect as Strexcorp claimed it was and an outward display of any negative emotion would lead to being sent to reconditioning. 

Without even thinking, Diego picked up Kevin and ran. He ran with the smaller man cradled in his arms as Kevin was shouting and striking at anything within reach. He carried his slight body as if he weighed as much as a child, turning down barely used hallways in the labyrinthine complex and unlocking doors with a flash of his security badge. He knew where the guards were least likely to look, and most importantly, he knew which areas would be off-limits to regular security guards.

Finally, he shoved a door open with his shoulder and fell out into the blazing sunlight. Kevin’s eyes blinked at the sudden warmth and light of the desert sun and he ceased his cries and flailing. Diego exhaled and bumped the door closed behind them with his hip. His muscles ached from carrying Kevin while running this entire time, and at last he gently set the man upright. His feet faltered on the sand and Diego supported him with one arm. His upper body was beginning to show bruises from Kevins frantic attempts to get away, and his arms and face were red and bleeding slightly from Kevin’s scratches.

Kevin stood uneasily on the sand. He was silent, his eyes still not quite seeing the world around him, but Diego was just glad that he didn’t seem to be having visions of his past torment anymore. 

“Kevin,” Diego said quietly, as he gently turned Kevin’s shoulders to face him. Three black eyes focused on Diego’s face, but without recognition. “Can you walk?” Kevin paused and nodded slowly. Diego sighed and began to lead Kevin away from the Strexcorp Facilities and towards somewhere they might be safe. Kevin hobbled slowly along beside him, walking as if this was an entirely new sensation to him. Diego had seen people shut down in the past, in fact, he had more often than not been the reason why people have shut down.

Strexcorp manager training involved a long section on mental health. Specifically, how to break someone from the inside and use their breakdowns to manipulate them. His training had been meant to be used to hurt people, but ironically, it gave him a pretty good idea of what would actually help Kevin. All he had to do was the opposite of what he had always been told.

The opposite. He looked at Kevin, who seemed to be slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was going against Strexcorp. He was going against everything he had ever been told to do or believe in. He had essentially smuggled Kevin out of Strex to prevent them from getting to him, to prevent them from hurting him. The reality of the situation was beginning to in for both of them. Diego’s phone had been buzzing in his back pocket since the alarms went off inside. He ignored it as he led Kevin to his car.

He gingerly set Kevin in the passenger's seat. As his arm reached across Kevin’s body to buckle the seatbelt, Kevin grabbed Diego’s hand. Diego’s breath caught in his chest and he stared at him. Kevin squeezed his hand once and gave a weak smile, still unable to speak but becoming more conscious of what was happening around him. Diego’s face flushed and he squeezed back before gently removing his hand and fastening the seat belt.

Diego drove for what seemed like hours. It was a short drive back to his house, but he kept stealing glances at the man next to him. Kevin was staring straight ahead and bouncing whenever the car hit a bump in the road. He still hadn’t spoken a word, but he was humming quietly to himself. Diego didn’t recognize the tune as a Strex approved jingle and wondered where he had heard it.

When they finally pulled into Diego’s driveway, Kevin got out of the car by himself after Diego opened the door for him. Diego’s house was similar to the other houses in Desert Bluffs, but a little out of the way from the center of town and definitely nicer than most. It was a two-story adobe brick affair, minimalistic but large with a spacious yard.

Diego nervously cleared his throat and led Kevin inside.

The natural sun was setting, and the Strexcorp artificial sun was turning on. The large glowing orb floating just above the center of town emitted an unnatural yellow light. It had been placed there to ‘do away with boring unproductive night time’ as Strexcorp said. But still, beings made of flesh and blood still needed sleep and this was usually the time when their bodies began to demand it, at least if they hadn’t been pumped full of Strex’ stimulants.

Kevin and Diego stood in Diego’s living room. It was as utilitarian as Kevin’s own apartment, but it had some houseplants scattered around for decoration. Diego closed and locked the door behind him. He hoped the audible lock clicking wouldn’t disturb Kevin, but he had to make sure no one found Kevin here. They would both be punished severely if anyone knew Kevin was here. 

Kevin either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the locked door. As Diego turned to him, struggling to find something to say, Kevin turned and looked him in the eye for the first time since they were in the kitchen. A small smile settled on his face and Diego’s heart skipped a beat. He had never seen Kevin smile so sweetly before.

“Um, you can stay in my spare room for tonight.” He stammered, for once, his steady voice faltering, “At least until- until whatever this is is sorted out. It’s right there. I have some spare clothes you can change into for sleeping if you want.” Diego directed Kevin to the guest room and stood still for a moment after Kevin closed the door behind him. He groaned and rubbed his face, what in the hell had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

At last Diego turned his attention to the phone blowing up in his pocket. 17 missed calls from his boss. That’s just perfect, he thought as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse. He hit redial and pinched the bridge of his nose as the other line clicked on before even ringing once. He winced as his ear was assaulted with the enraged shouting of his superior officer. He let the tirade finish before he offered his explanation.

“The employee became agitated and I decided the best course of action would be to handle it personally- Yes Ma’am I am aware of the standard procedure, however, I am the employee’s superior and I thought it would be prudent to take responsibility. The employee has now acquiesced and is under my supervision.”  
Several minutes of angry chastisement and threats to take away his vacation days later, Diego managed to convince her that everything was under control and Kevin would be back in for work tomorrow.

“I don’t even have vacation days,” He muttered as he hung up and sank into a chair in his home office. He had been forced to turn this small storage room into a kind of office when all of the work he ended up taking home had taken over his dining room table. It did its job though; a desk, chair, and several filing cabinets were enough to keep everything organized and in one place.

Soft footsteps coming from the hall caught his attention and his head shot up. Kevin shifted from foot to foot in the open doorway, a rosy blush on his cheeks. Kevin was holding an old orange t-shirt from a Strex picnic several years ago, a pair of Diego’s sweatpants, and a towel that he had found in the chest of drawers. He looked shorter than usual without the heeled shoes he typically wore. His bowtie had been untied and now hung loosely around his neck. The top button of his yellow dress shirt had been unbuttoned. A large scar around his throat that was usually covered was partially visible and Diego tried not to stare.

“Um, I-I’m sorry, but where is your bathroom?” His voice was high and quiet and he blushed more in embarrassment as Diego practically launched himself out of his chair.  
“Oh! Of course, I should have told you earlier, it’s the last door on the right.” Kevin nodded thanks and shuffled to the bathroom, his dress socks slippery on the smooth floor. Diego sighed and stepped out of the cramped makeshift workspace. He heard the shower turn on, and paused in the hallway for a moment. He found himself wondering if Kevin sung in the shower. Shaking his head as if he could shake the thought out, he wandered into the kitchen. Diego wasn’t particularly hungry as he usually ate dinner out of a vending machine at work, but he felt that he should prepare something for Kevin to eat.

Chewing his lip, he gazed at the almost empty refrigerator. A frozen meal just wouldn’t do. He contemplated the takeout menu on the counter, but ultimately he pulled a pot from the cabinet and a box of pasta from the pantry. Searching around, he managed to find an unopened jar of pesto and some parmesan cheese. He heard the shower in the bathroom turn off just as he was adding the pasta to the boiling water.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin fidgeted with Diego’s oversized clothes. They were much too large for him. He had to roll the waistband of the pants up to keep them from falling off of him and the legs extended past his feet. Most frustratingly, they showed off more of his body than he preferred. The vicious scars on his throat were on full display in the crew neck shirt. His dark arms were covered in straight pale lines and rough patches of burn scars that trailed down, tracing where his beloved tattoos had once been. Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the foggy mirror. His makeup had all washed off and his scars were aggressively apparent. The sharp lines running up from the corners of his mouth smiled at him despite how badly he wished he could frown.

Diego knocked softly on the bathroom door, “Kevin? I’m making pasta if you’re hungry.”

“Yeah. That sounds great. Be right out.” Kevin winced at how pathetic his own voice sounded. He knew what would happen once he opened the door. Once Diego saw him like this, saw who he actually was. Mutilated and broken. Everything would go back to how it was before. Or worse. 

He had already seen Kevin have a breakdown, and probably only took him here so he would be easier to deal with. Once Diego saw how utterly and completely broken he was, everything would be over. Kevin felt his eyes sting with the urge to cry. He knew he was only delaying the inevitable rejection.

He sighed, and slowly swung the door open. Kevin’s head was downcast and his eyes screwed shut as he waited for the yelling to begin.

Nothing happened. 

Was Diego even there? Had he walked away out of disgust? Maybe he was too hideous for words. Kevin peeked out of one of his eyes.

Diego was looking down into Kevin’s face, his lips slightly parted. Kevin had never seen anyone look at him like that, Diego looked… concerned. He wasn’t repulsed or angry or about to strike him. He seemed upset, but not at Kevin. The next thing he knew, Kevin was being wrapped in Diego’s embrace. Kevin stood still, eyes wide and shocked at the show of affection. Diego held him in his arms as if he was a fragile creature that might break. Kevin found himself wrapping his arms around Diego and sinking into the hug. He whimpered and buried his face into Diego’s chest, squeezing Diego closer. 

“I’m sorry Kev, I’m so sorry.” Diego ran a hand through Kevin’s damp hair. Kevin sobbed and tears that had been held back began to fall. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Diego being kind and risking his position, his safety, for him. But Diego was so warm and comforting. His strong arms held him securely without making him feel restricted. Kevin felt the softness of his shirt on his cheek. Suddenly self-conscious about his tears on Diego’s shirt, Kevin lifted his head from his chest but did not pull away.

“I’m sorry.” Kevin sniffed. He turned his face away, unable to bear Diego’s gentle sympathetic gaze. He was so unaccustomed to compassion it embarrassed him. Shame flushed his face from being in a position that another person was forced to care for him.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” Diego’s hand had rested on the other man’s arm after caressing his hair and now he gave it a light squeeze, coaxing him to look back at his face. He smiled. “C’mon, I think the pasta should be almost done.” 

Kevin followed him into the kitchen. He still felt warm after the hug and he absentmindedly ran his hand over his arm where Diego’s hand had been. He stood uncomfortably in the kitchen as Diego strained the pasta. He didn’t want to presume to sit down, it would make the whole thing feel too much like Diego was serving him.

Diego glanced over his shoulder as he piled two plates with spaghetti. Kevin still seemed tense. Diego chewed his lip. Maybe it would be best if he didn’t try to talk about things just yet. He set the plates on his kitchen table. Unsure of what Kevin liked, he set the jar of pesto, cheese, and a stick of butter on the table as well so he could fix it himself. Finally, Kevin took a seat as he filled two glasses with water. He would have asked what he wanted, but honestly, water was all he had. The strange situation and the awkward silence were making Diego painfully aware of how pathetic and lonely his life had become.

Diego sat down across from Kevin who was looking down at his hands in his lap rather than at him or the food. Diego stirred a spoonful of pesto into his spaghetti and tried to gauge how Kevin was doing. He was so still and quiet. Was he praying or something? The only sound in the room was of Diego’s fork clinking against his plate as he set it down.

He cleared his throat, “Kev-?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He blurted out. He lifted his head slightly, looking at Diego’s surprised expression. Kevin was tired and upset with himself for allowing any of this to happen. That he was in Diego’s home, wearing his clothes, and eating his food. It was so domestic This was all too much. Kevin hated how his heart raced around him and how he couldn’t help but imagine the scenario differently. Imagine what it would be like if Diego was his boyfriend cooking for him as a romantic gesture instead of his boss who, for some reason he couldn’t understand, seemed obliged to go out of his way to help him. He couldn’t imagine what Diego was getting out of this. What could he stand to gain by doing all this?

Diego’s mouth opened but nothing came out. He shut it again, at a loss for words. Every second of silence was a second that Kevin imagined the worst and that Diego’s mind raced with all the reasons why Kevin was right here right now. Why he cared about him. Why he wanted so badly for Kevin to be happy. He looked at Kevin, drowning in obnoxious orange fabric. Kevin in his clothes. Finally, he was at the same thought that Kevin was. He realized the intimacy of the situation and his face flushed bright red. 

“I-I just…” He stumbled over his words with his eyes locked on Kevin’s almost accusatory gaze. He swallowed, trying to craft something to say that wouldn’t reveal too much. He couldn’t let him know about his feelings, that was out of the question. Kevin clearly distrusted him and this was not the time to allow his stupid crush to take control. A crush that he was trying desperately to suppress. Not as if he had been successful in killing his feelings, that was what got him into this mess in the first place. Being near Kevin made him act irrationally. 

“I want you to be okay.” Diego finally said. He averted his eyes and poked at his food, no longer interested in eating. Kevin’s eyes were welling with tears again. He hated how all he seemed to do today was cry. 

“Why?” His voice was quiet and he spoke as if the word hurt him, and it probably did as he forcefully choked down the sob threatening to break through. What possible reason could Diego have for wanting something so impossible? 

“Because I care!” Diego’s voice rose and he immediately regretted his volume as he saw Kevin flinch. He had tried to help, tried to protect Kevin, but all he had done was made things worse. He had made Kevin cry, made Kevin distrust him, made things dangerous and complicated for both of them. Defeated, he buried his face in his hands.

“I want to see you happy.” He said it softly, barely loud enough for Kevin to hear. “I want to see you smile, and I mean actually smile. Not smiling because you have to, but smiling because you want to and you have a reason to smile. The way you smile when you think no one sees or when no one else is around. It is so beautiful to see you smile like that, and I let myself hope that only I was lucky enough to see it.” Now I might never see it again because you hate me, he thought to himself.

Kevin’s hand was clamped over his own mouth as silent tears continued to fall down his cheeks, but for a different reason. He took a deep shuddering breath and peeled his palm off of his face. Diego hadn’t raised his head and his shoulders rocked ever so slightly, Kevin wondered if he might be crying too.

“Diego,” His voice was shaky and Diego slowly parted his fingers to peer at him. Indeed, he had been crying and his eyes were wet with tears. Kevin chose his words carefully, “You were the only one to see me smile like how you said. You are the only one. You make me happy. The happiest I been in a very long time. You are the only good thing in my life.” Kevin wiped his tears with the back of his hand, “I care about you too.”

The two sat in silence for several moments. Kevin reached across the small table and took Diego’s hand in his. Both of them had stopped crying.

“What does this mean? What do we do now?” Diego murmured as he squeezed Kevin’s hand. He hadn’t seen him without his gloves before today, and his hands were surprisingly soft.

“I don’t know.” Kevin focused on Diego instead of the panic rising within him. He took Diego’s other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. All he knew was that he needed Diego here with him. That he wanted to be here with him forever. “I don’t know.”


End file.
